


fluttered

by huang_s



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short, gays, i imagine jaemin being shorter than jeno here, jaemin is cute, just cuddles, rly cute, soft, uwu, which is a cute concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huang_s/pseuds/huang_s
Summary: jaemin is sleepy and jeno just wants to cuddle his boyfriend





	fluttered

“you cold?” jeno asked jaemin, who was curled up into himself into the corner of the sofa. he replied with a nod, a pout evident on his face. “come here then, stupid.” he really looked adorable with jeno’s oversized hoodie, sweater paws and all. the younger crawled over, settling himself on his boyfriends lap. the blonde haired boy wrapped his arms around him from behind, pressing a faint kiss to his head. the room was dark besides the ever changing flash of the tv, which was playing finding dory (jaemin’s request), due to it being past the hour of eleven by that point. jeno smiled to himself when jaemin let his head fall back onto his chest/shoulder area, feeling warmth in his chest.   
“you’re warm,” jaemin commented sleepily, snuggling in more.  
“you’re tired. we can go to bed, if you want.”  
“don’t wanna move. sleep with me here.”  
“you’ll regret it in the morning, nana,” jeno fluttered kisses across jaemin’s cheek. jaemin just shrugged.  
“morning is so far away, i wanna go to sleep now. please?” he craned his head around slightly, giving jeno his best puppy eyes from under the blue hood of the hoodie.   
“fine, pass the blanket over, you big baby.”  
“i’m short.”  
“you little baby.”  
“you can do better than that.”  
“my little baby.”  
“there we go.”  
“hey, baby?” jaemin hummed. “i love you.”  
“love you, too.” he turned his head to press the faintest of kisses to jeno’s collar bone that was only just exposed by his t shirt.

it wasn’t long after that jeno and jaemin’s legs were tangled beneath the blankets, jeno’s arms wrapped around jaemin’s middle from behind still and jaemin holding his hands. their breathing was steady in the darkness of the room, and it was peaceful. they took what they could get in a dorm as over excited as theirs.


End file.
